Twisted life
by Hiet1203
Summary: Well this will be my first story. I will say mostly gonna be about fighting for the first few chapters. IchigoxHarribel. Sorry if u hate it but just move on. if u do like it was a one quick thought and it just happened in about one hour...anyway enjoy if u like or want something different(minor not massive)leave a review :D
1. The start

I DO NOT OWN BLEACH

* * *

(story start)

As he just stood there with a gaping hole in his chest with disbelief of what had just happened. Ichigo then just fell off the pillar where Ulquiorra was still standing in his resurrected form peering at Ichigo falling towards the ground.

Ichigo fell into a black space which he could instantly tell it was the abyss of his mind, he could not move or talk he could only think while hearing the sounds of quincy arrows whizzing around everywhere.

Also the slight talking of people around him, Ichigo tried as hard as he could to yell to the two people he could remember with ease as Ishida and Orihime were going through his mind with every word they were yelling.

_'Well it seems that i can't even get out of this space at all'_ he thought to himself. But a moment later Hichigo appeared in the abyss right beside him.

The first thought that raced through Ichigo was _'I am dead now so you have no chance in getting to me' _as he smirked but all of a sudden a dark laughter filled the area which was coming from Hichigo himself.

As soon as it had died down Hichigo spoke **"Well king it seems you have been defeated even while using a fraction of my power" **with a smile that could shake even the head captain**. **

The instant these words hit him he found that even with all the might he could muster he still could not speak or move anything.

**"As of now I will be taking your body" **Hichigo yelled to him, this was followed by the most evil laugh anyone could have ever made.

As Ichigo stared into the face of his Hollow side he could do nothing his pupils were just pitch black even more dense than the abyss that surrounded him.

Before realising it Hichigo had started to fuse with Ichigo and lightning was shooting everywhere. Ichigo thought to himself _'Shit whats happening i cant do anything to stop it... STOP IT!' _as soon as that thought had come to him he saw Zangetsu swing his sword done at Ichigo but to Ichigo's surprise Zangetsu ended up cutting the head off of Hichigo but couldn't stop the rest of the two bodies from combining.

(Ulquiorra's and Ishida's battle)

"Well, quincy you have actually managed to stay alive for more than I would ever thought you could" Ulquiorra said coldly.

"Well I must stay alive for Kurosaki's sake" Ishida panted heavily while covered in cuts with his legs almost completely severed off from his torso along with his arms.

_'Damn I'm not gonna last much longer in this state, Kurosaki please get up'_ as the thought went through Ishida's head the fifth espada appeared behind him in an instant using sonido and swung his sword completely severing the quincies legs.

As Ishida yelled in pain despite the drugs he had used to keep the pain away "DAMN IT!" he yelled at the top of his voice.

"As per Aizen's orders I am to kill all the intruders and the girl is to be included into that as she has no further purpose in our plans" Ulquiorra stated with no emotions showing at all.

At the moment he had spoken those words he charged a cero and out of nowhere Ishida in his condition got blasted and disintegrated into nothing as Orihime looked on with pure despair, hate and agony as she cried out "KUROSAKI-KUN PLEASE HELP!"

At that moment the espada released a gran rey cero straight at Orihime unable to do anything but look on with fear she pushed Ichigo's lifeless body away from the blast and then was fully engulfed by the cero that separated her entire body in half.

At that exact moment the largest spike anyone has ever felt went off as Ulquiorra had laid eyes on the most horrific hollow to ever set foot in Hueco Mundo.

All he said was "how did you turn into...that?" knowing instantly that it had a similar pattern to Ichigo's reiatsu.

All he got back from this menacing former shinigami was a blast of reiatsu that sent Ulquiorra to his knees. _'What is going on here?' _was the only thought that hit him hard enough to shake in fear from this gigantic amount of power being fluctuated in front of his eyes.

After only a second he was face to face with a cero that was accumulating at the end of the horns protruding at the top of this hollows mask.

_'he's got me' _was the only thing Ulquiorra could think before the cero ripped through his entire body destroying the ground right underneath them where Rukia, Renji and Chad were fighting Yammy in his zero espada resurrected form.

As the fight went on all of Ichigo's comrades saw a beam coming straight for them from the sky which Yammy had not seen it nor sensed it. At the final moments before Yammy saw it coming Yammy was saying "you guys are weaklings and ill crush you ri..." Then the crashing cero hit Yammy directly on his head sending him to the ground and completely destroying his very essence as he disappeared from sight.

Too fast for anyone to counter properly Chad threw Rukia and Renji out of the range while running out himself to be just caught by his left arm.

At the exact same time as each other Rukia and Renji yelled "CHAD!" as he fell to the ground with blood pouring out of his arm and after a few moments of tending to Chad they sensed a missive reiatsu coming from the hole in the sky as the leg of the former 4th espada fell on the ground making a crater.

As the smoke cleared there was the distinct sound of sonido that filled the air as the hollow that had taken over Ichigo stood there and all of a sudden used a bala to completely destroy the leg which now was no more.

As the two shinigami who were desperately trying to tend to Chad turned they could feel Ichigo's reiatsu slightly inside of the Vasto Lorde class hollow in front of them. Before they even tried to lift their blades they distinctively hear it say their names.

But before they could say a word there was a person standing right next to Chad without anyone noticing. The captain known as Unohana simply stood over Chad for a few moments before starting to tend to his wounds.

As she started healing she discreetly told Rukia and Renji "you two should try and help Kurosaki-kun... he is losing his sanity while in that form"

At those words they both quickly turned towards the hollow that they saw knowing it had the same kind of reiatsu as Ichigo, but not knowing it was actually Ichigo who was about to blow them all to smithereens.

Rukia immediately yelled "ICHIGO WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU? WHERE IS ORIHIME AND ISHIDA? WHY DI..." before she could finish Ichigo suddenly started stuttering saying "they are all died" over and over until one sentence caught Rukia off guard he yelled "ALL OF US DIED!"

Rukia finally understood as the sudden change in his spiritual pressure broke her left arm as it hit the ground with a tremendous force enough to kill a human or even a 3rd seat shinigami.

As they all turned to Chad who was almost in an okay condition and away from death as he was crushed and left as a giant puddle of blood in a crater made by his body being squashed against the ground.

Rukia watched in disbelief as Ichigo powered a cero and shot it straight into the captain who was in complete shock of what just happened.

Before she could react Renji had jumped in between them but couldn't take the heat as he attempted to protect the captain. In the end they were both smoldered to ash as Rukia attempted to strike Ichigo with her shikai.

Before she could even start her attack the black blade that Ichigo was holding was now completely covered in blood as she didn't even realise that she had been completely cut into two pieces.

The cut went directly from her right shoulder to her left hip as she emotionlessly fell to the ground thinking _'What just happened to us?' _as she hit the ground the last words that came out of her mouth was "Ichigo please stay strong and overcome this demon possessing you".

At those words Ichigo could move in his minds abyss, he slowly climbed up towards the spec of light that started to envelope this darkness that covered the whole area around him.

As he got closer he could see images of his friends one by one die from Orihime to Chad all of them. _'what has happened this is all my fault' _As he reached the light he saw a blood covered Rukia on the ground with a zanpakuto jolting out from her chest.

"NOOOOOOOO!" as he yelled the entire Hueco Mundo shook from the spiritual pressure he released.

At that moment Zaraki and Byakuya arrived to the scene when all of a sudden they attacked Ichigo without a thought saying no.

Byakuya filled with rage at this Vasto Lorde who stood in front of him. Ichigo immediately pushed both of them back sending them flying away. After a moment they both got their stance as the slid across the ground.

"Ichigo Kurosaki you will hereby die by my or Kenpachi Zaraki's hands" Byakuya said while lunging into Ichigo who just took the attack that had completely no effect on him.

Byakuya suddenly had a face full of fear as his back was now sliced open by the former third espada Neliel tu oderschvank who had already sworn to protect Ichigo no matter what happened to her.

Though the instant he looked around she was gone and was found standing right next to Ichigo who was in complete shock as he was not expecting this to happen. "Ichigo are you alright..." she said cautiously not knowing if he was conscious.

As he slowly reached over to her trying to say her name she was very careful of how it was happening. "Nel" Ichigo said not knowing how quiet it came out because he could hardly talk at all.

He could tell that she couldn't hear him as he then said it louder but this time just enough for his lip movement seem visible. On the third attempt he had been able to mov his lips enough for Nel to understand her name being call even though it was blurred.

She was so happy that he was still there and didn't lose to the hollow all up when she had just saw out of the corner of her eyes a zanpakuto stopped by his hand that didn't even buckle under the strength of the captain's blade.

As he had his other hand shoot a bala straight through byakuya who fell backward and passed out as the bala was not powerful enough to kill him but rather knock him out.

While Zaraki looked over at Ichigo and Nel he smiled as he appeared in front of them in no time to reveal a sword stuck in his stomach.

At that moment Nel had struck a nerve that immediately render him paralyzed which amazed Ichigo at the control she had on her reiatsu. To render a captain powerless and not even killing him in one strike.

"Nel thank you" Ichigo immediately said as all of a sudden Nel came up to him giving him the biggest hug she could ever give "Ichigo I'm soooooo happy your alive... even though you have become a hollow" Nel cried over Ichigo's shoulder.

"Nel can you open a garganta because I want to return Zaraki and Kenpachi back to soul society". Nel immediately nodded to this request when she opened up a black hole right in front of where they were standing.

Nel grabbed Rukia who was in pieces feeling sorrowful for her she whispered a blessing in a quiet voice that nobody would be able to hear.

Ichigo just grabbed both unconscious captains and took them inside the Garganta which surprisingly was not black like the one Urahara had opened. This one was Pink and had a path already stretching from one side to another.

As they went down the path they started to emerge from a hole that was right above the soul society and the jumped straight into the captain commanders room which was quite open.

By doing this they ended up being surrounded by the stealth force because all the captain were out at the moment. Ichigo knew the exact reason and just put down the two captains and Nel slowly placed the lifeless body of Rukia onto the floor.

As soon as they did they used sonido and of course Nel was quite slow compared to Ichigo and as they arrived at the spot they summoned another garganta which they immediately ran into and it then engulfed them.

They were on there way to the fake Karakura town that the Captain commander had organised for the invasion of Aizen who had taken his top 3 espada and there subordinates with them.

* * *

At the present moment Aizen's forces:

Halibel (unconscious-cut severely by Aizen )

Stark (Unkown-cut down by Shunsui )

Barrigan (Dead-killed by Soifon and Co. )

Gin ( alive-perfect health )

Lilinette ( M.I.A-unknown )

Tousen ( Dead-Blown up by Aizen )

Aizen ( alive-perfect health )

Halibel subordinates ( barely alive-Burnt by Captain commander )

Barrigan subordinates ( dead-killed by Various shinigami )

Present time Gotei 13:

Captain commander ( alive-perfect )

Soifon ( dead-killed by Barrigan from after effects )

Unohana ( dead-obliterated by Ichigo's Hollow )

Byakuya ( alive-returned to soul society by Ichigo )

Komamura ( dead-blown up by Aizen with Tousen )

Shunsui ( unknown-cut down by Aizen )

Hitsugaya ( unknown-cut down by Aizen )

Zaraki ( Alive returned to soul society by Ichigo )

Kurotsuchi ( Alive-in Heuco Mundo )

Ukitake ( Unknown-cut down by Aizen )

Urahara ( Alive-fighting Aizen )

Yoruichi ( Alive-fighting Aizen )

Isshin ( Alive-fighting Aizen )

Vizards (all but Shinki, Kensei and Mashiro are dead-all cut down by Aizen )

Lieutenants (all but Rangiku, Hisagi and Kira are dead-killed by various Hollow )

* * *

This is my first Fanfic it should be okayish... (OKAY YOU DONT HAVE TO BE MEAN AT HOW BAD IT IS) nah but yer first one...

OH and also don't be mad i knocked off so many main characters :( my choice no yours though i will bend anything to feedback if u feel like reviewing this for me. Also there will be lemons if u hate them sorry ima just do them... couple could include: (redacted) :P anywayz I'm out i this series stops sorry this was like a one night thing i just had a go at it.


	2. Fake Karakura Town

I don't own bleach

Just to say that I'm not gonna use any plot from bleach at all (script mainly)but will keep characters to their characteristics soooooo if you think this is from bleach and I'm doing this all wrong well… screw you :D

If I don't mention any of the above characters that were in the usual war they will be most likely dead or severely injured. Look on the list I put out with last chapter.

Anyway please enjoy this and I hope my free time spent writing takes your free time chillaxing.

Also on a last note I had a question will this be like a harem I have told him and am telling you I like to keep stories straight and hate lusty things (well not in life :D(jks)) - see what I did there I failed an arrow LOL but ummm yeah max 2 girls in this. But if I get like heaps of requests I will see if I can change stuff up MINOR NOT MAJOR changes.

* * *

Ichigo who was going through the pink garganta once again was deeply thinking about what has transpired, he looked over at Nel who glanced at him straight away and gave a worried look that was immediately covered by a smile in a matter of milliseconds.

She then turned back directly facing in front without saying a word, but Ichigo could tell she wasn't sure of what has happened to him. Before he could ask if she wanted to know what had happened she said straight away "I don't need to know right now you can tell me after we finish our business here" with a voice that made him understand what she was worried but it was not the time nor place to talk.

(Fake Karakura)

As Stark was cut by Shunsui he fell immobilised by the effect it had on him due to the captains abilities. But before stark even realised that he was slowly losing consciousness he whispered "Lilinette" with sadness in his voice. Seconds later he passed out.

Shunsui had no intention of cutting the espada's now vulnerable body. Ukitake came to stand next to Shunsui asking "Are we just going to leave him or put him out of his misery?" having a sad tone on the last part of the sentence.

"Just leave him for now, he won't be getting up anytime soon… and even if he does I doubt that he will be in any condition to move his body" Shunsui said with his usual calm voice looking at the espada that was sliced through his hole in his chest which kept blood pooling around him. Shunsui feeling sorry for him and added "Plus I don't think he is going to last much longer in his condition".

"But what if he would recover an-"Ukitake was immediately cut off by Shunsui who stated "I don't think that's likely but I don't think he has any malice towards us shinigami"

Ukitake knew this was true but after what happened to that girl he thought of what Stark might try and do. In the end he gave into Shunsui and they left the espada who they had fought.

(Harribel vs Hitsugaya, Hiyori and Lisa)

_'It looks like this will be coming to a close soon' _thought Hitsugaya and everyone knew what was happening. Lisa and Hiyori were panting but at the same time they were smirking.

Harribel on the other hand was covered in blood and slowly losing consciousness only to get back up again. _'Damn it I cannot do this anymore, I have to get to the girls before anyone tries to finish them off'_ She thought when all of a sudden the two vizards in unison attacked her aiming to chop her head clean off.

Hitsugaya then came from underneath and sliced at her which the espada parried just in time. At that moment Aizen had appeared behind the two vizards who were just recovering from their charging attack on the espada. All of a sudden two bodies fell surrounded by a crimson coloured rain of blood.

Both the lifeless bodies fell to the ground when all of a sudden Hitsugaya felt the sheer cold of metal slice through he's whole entire body, from left shoulder down to his right hip.

Harribel froze as she just realised it but Aizen had just aided her from being defeated. Although she didn't like the idea she still had to check on her girls. She gave Aizen a bow of the head and spoke just loud enough for him to hear with a very weak voice "thank you A-"

Before she could finish Aizen narrowed his eyes at her and muttered "what a disappointment you are to me" before slashing at her and slicing across Harribels stomach.

Just before the slash could connect to any vital points Harribel quickly launched backwards, though she wasn't fast enough and the sword still severely cut into her. "w-why….." in the weakest voice was all that came out as she started to fall to the ground.

While falling Harribel realised what had just happened and the fact that she had been betrayed by the man she served and the way she had been deceived.

While descending and only a fair bit off the ground knowing that she was going to die in this war. Harribel with a last ditch effort threw her blade directly at Aizen who was watching her fall.

At the moment the espada hit the ground she had been knocked out with blood gushing out of her stomach and previous wounds all over her body.

_'Please be alright….I will…make...this...up...to...you...girls' _were the last thoughts that ran through her head.

"Pitiful hollow" Aizen stated as he had caught the blade with his hand and dropped it to the ground. It was now Aizen, Gin and Wonderweiss with the top three espada down and Tousen destroyed. The rest of the forces had been wiped out in various ways.

All of a sudden Aizen was attacked by the trio of fighters Urahara came in first using benehime on Aizen first, though he had missed his target, Yoruichi came crashing down out of the sky with specially designed fists and boots to enhance her power.

Lastly Isshin came to the show, though he knew he hasn't got his full powers back yet he still had a go at Aizen who easily parried and pushed him away. "You have recovered your powers I see, well no matter what you still have no chance against me"

As he said this Yoruichi went flying at Aizen with her fist aimed at his head to find that he just caught it and crushed it into pieces. "Bastard..." Yoruichi said before backing away and kneeling to catch herself quickly.

Urahara looked at the sight with slight worry as he let out another burst from his zanpakuto. Aizen simply stepped aside and ran towards him attempting to cut his arm off to be blocked by Isshin.

At that moment Aizen sensed Yoruichi right behind him about to kick his head in. Yoruichi was coming down only to find Aizen had vanished and reappeared behind Isshin who was suddenly sliced down his back.

Isshin instantly jumped away as Yoruichi hit the ground making a giant crater from her kick. Urahara appeared instantly where Isshin had stopped moving to only find that the man was kneeling down clenching his shoulder as the cut was bleeding. "Isshin can you keep going?" Urahara spoke with worry in his voice.

"Yeah I'm fine..." Isshin said with a voice in a bit of agony. '_Damn it...that came out of nowhere'_ was what went through his mind as he saw Yoruichi had then come to his side only to be panting with one of her feet exposed due to her boot being crushed from Aizen.

"Damn this is not working for us!" Yoruichi shouted, instantly the other two knew what she meant while they looked at Aizen with hatred.

"just keep on hitting him, he should be sent here soon" Urahara referring to Ichigo who was indeed correct at that statement but to only an extent.

As he had said those words Aizen had smirked knowing what they had meant and let out a menacing laugh. "You think Ichigo Kurosaki can stop me at all?" Aizen stated coldly while still having the laugh behind his words.

"I will show you the extent of my power now" As soon as Aizen had said those words he came flying at the three which quickly reacted, though Aizen still was quick enough to swipe away Urahara's arms.

Urahara shocked at what had just happened still flying backwards not being able to stop, he felt Aizen's blade stab through his heart. "Urahara Kisuke this is a sorry time as you were the only one that truly stood up to my intellect" The defected captain stated as Urahara dropped off the blade only to hit the ground.

"KISUKE" both Yoruichi and Isshin said in unison with a mix of shock, sadness, anger and hatred filling every inch of their being.

Without a second of delay both Yoruichi and Isshin charged Aizen down only to find that he had cut both of them down faster than anything they had seen in their life. As they fell to the ground they knew it was their demise.

At the same time Shinji, Kensei and Mashiro had all been taken out by Gin and Wonderweiss. As they all fell the Captain Commander Yamamoto unleashed a giant amount of flames down upon Aizen only to be attacked by Wonderweiss.

Yamamoto was shocked by this and counter the young boy only to find his strength immense enough for the captain to put a lot of strength behind his sword just to keep the boy away. But without even noticing Aizen and Gin had already opened a garganta straight towards soul society and the real Karakura town.

As they started to walk inside everyone quickly glanced at another hole opening up in the sky over the fake Karakura only to see two overpowering figures standing high over the town.

(Ichigo and Nel)

As they had come up to the end of the Garganta they looked down only to see a town destroyed with countless bodies all over the place. "Damn it what happened here?" Ichigo had said while staring down at the carnage in his knew form.

The first thing he had spotted was his father along with Kisuke and Yoruichi all cut up on the ground. Then looked at the battle site of the Captain Commander and Wonderweiss which they had taken the attention of both fighters. Then he glanced at a dark hole which he could clearly see Aizen and Gin entering it. "AIZEN YOU BASTARD" Was the first thing that had come out of his mouth.

Aizen quickly moved through the hole to avoid confronting the enormous power source thinking _'shit what happened to him that power is just too far above mine, the hogyoku needs more time to awaken more strength' _and then the hole closed behind the two men.

"Well looks like something interesting has happened to the kid" Gin stated as Aizen looked at him and said "we need to get moving" they soon sped up heading towards the real town.

Ichigo quickly went to his dad with Nel right next to him, they arrived almost instantly using sonido and he knelt down to his dad to hear a slight few words come from his mouth "d-d-defeat... Aizen..." was the last word he could hear before looking to Nel to heal him but she just shook her head with a sorrowful look on her face knowing it was too late.

Ichigo just stared at his dad for a few seconds before looking away and focusing on Kisuke and Yoruichi who were without a doubt dead. He then vanished to appear back up into the sky looking for people still alive though not being able to see anyone other then those two super powers at war.

He then saw an espada move and immediately shot down towards the person to find that he was covered in blood and could hardly move. Ichigo then asked him "will you fight by my side and defeat Aizen Sousuke" In a demanding kind of tone.

Luckily for Ichigo Stark had seen the man cut down the 3rd espada and whispered to the man "I will help you only if you save *cough* Harribel" Ichigo was confused but decided that he would be of help.

Ichigo then looked at Nel who nodded at him with a smile before drooling into Starks mouth who after a few minutes got up with his wounds healed not completely but good enough. "Now show us to this Harribel person that you were talking about" Ichigo states as Stark looked at both of them realising who they were.

"You are that soul reaper aren't you" Stark says at the sight of this new form he was in front of sensing the reiastu similar to the one that the soul reaper Ichigo Kurosaki let out as he was making his way through Los Noches, though it was much stronger.

"Yes now where is this Harribel?" Ichigo said with a bit of pace emphasizing that he is in a hurry. As soon as he had said it Stark quickly stood up and said "this way" then used his sonido to the spot where he saw the blonde fall.

He soon arrived followed by Ichigo then by Nel who hurried to the blonde sensing that she was close to death. Ichigo saw the blonde thinking _'she is so beautiful' _to himself over and over again, Nel looked to Ichigo who nodded after a few seconds not noticing Nel turn around.

After awhile of Nel healing the woman with her drool the blonde suddenly jumped up with surprise having thought that Aizen had finished her off. "W-w-what happened?" She asked with a confused voice as she realised her wounds were almost completely closed.

"Hello Harribel" said Stark as she turned to see three figures standing over her. "Ssstark" Harribel stumbling with her words as she then took a look at the other two noticing the large man and the large breasted woman who she had seen in a photo.

"You are the previous 3rd espada Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck" she felt slightly shocked seeing the former espada that was supposedly dead. When she saw the man standing over the top of the kneeling Stark and Nel she thought _'who is he? I have felt this spiritual pressure before, no it couldn't... is that the substitute shinigami Ichigo Kurosaki?'_.

* * *

So there we have it the second chapter. this was abit earlier than i thought but i really got into the story and kept writing. Still not into the main part of the story and there was no action involving Ichigo but that is to come sooner than you think or possibly later :D but anywayz hope you enjoy. Also thank you Kagega for giving me some criticism (took your advice now there should be little errors but there might be a few in respects of how i talk which isnt all that well) and a confidence boost along with the other people who said it was a good story, I thank you very much for that also in the list i posted on the last chapter I know there is a lot of people missing on that list that either means they don't matter at this present moment, im keeping them for surprises, possibly they don't matter at all or they are just dead.

sooo well i think it is okay for my liking always see if while reading you can see any mistakes and point them out I don't really care if you bag me heaps because there is always room to become better and nothing is stopping me. So please point things out for me to works on and if your a Cod fan have fun people!

Peace out :D


	3. Agony, Hatred and Revenge

I DO NOT OWN BLEACH

Well here's another chapter and I will state now that I plan this story to go on till around 20 chapters unless I completely run out of ideas then I'll start a new story while I think of other ideas for this one. All in all its a win/win. Anyway please R&R and don't hold back on criticism as people had to conquer their problems instead of avoiding them.

* * *

Recap:

"Hello Harribel" said Stark as she turned to see three figures standing over her. "Ssstark" Harribel stumbling with her words as she then took a look at the other two noticing the large man and the large breasted woman who she had seen in a photo.

"You are the previous 3rd espada Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck" she felt slightly shocked seeing the former espada that was supposedly dead. When she saw the man standing over the top of the kneeling Stark and Nel she thought _'who is he? I have felt this spiritual pressure before, no it couldn't... is that the substitute shinigami Ichigo Kurosaki?'_.

End recap

* * *

As the espada had woken from her slumber, that had been forced upon her by blood loss and exhaustion, she had come to see the three figures already knowing the first two but staring with a confused look on her face at the third.

Eventually words gave way towards her saviours "Hey Stark isn't that the substitute shini-" she had been cut off by Stark who simply stated "I do not know what happened nor do I know any details, the only thing that is happening right now is that we are to help the man and women who saved our lives to defeat Aizen".

As soon as the name hit her ears she immediately had the most outraged look on her face nodding to Stark "I will help on one condition" she said when everyone just sighed at the fact that they had to do another favour.

Ichigo went from a look of pure trance to putting a serious look on his face but no one had noticed either of the faces he had pulled. "What might this favour be?" Ichigo had made himself clear that it needed to be quick.

Harribel simply stood up and with an equally rushed tone "My girls took a direct hit from the captain commander over to the west a few hundred metres". Then with quick haste both Ichigo and Nel quickly left towards the direction they were told of.

"Stark what happened while I was down?" she asked suspiciously.

Receiving a simple reply "Well I lost and passed out then next minute I know I was trying to crawl out of the puddle of blood that surrounded me only to hear a voice".

"He asked for my assistance in taking Aizen down which I replied to him saying that I would help only if they would save you… Yes I did see what Aizen had done to you… he has betrayed us". Stark put a lot of hatred into those last four words.

Harribel simply nodded and used her sonido to find that Ichigo was getting Nel who was now struggling to heal the injured girls who had mysteriously grown their arms back.

"How is she?" Harribel asked Nel who was too busy to answer the question. This only caused a worried look on Harribel's flawless face in Ichigo's eyes.

"W-well they seem to be stabilising" Ichigo pointed out as the first of the three woke up with her wounds slowly closing up. "WHAAAAAAA?" Apache jumped up only to collide heads with Nel who was starting to pull away.

"Ouch that hurt" Nel pouted to Ichigo who seemed about to laugh. "Lady Harribel! Whats happened here?" The arrancar had shouted immediately after noticing Harribel next to two people who she had never seen before and Stark sitting behind them on a rock that had been lifted out of the ground.

Before anyone could say anything Ichigo had spoken up "Well it looks like we need to get on our way to Karakura town. Nel, you can handle the rest and meet us there when you are fully recuperated after healing those girls".

Nel nodded with a smile that still showed a bit of concern for the man. "We shall depart now" he exclaimed somehow opening a garganta just from observing how Nel had done it before.

The hole was a sickly red and black that gave the two other espada the creeps but Nel's concern just grew to a higher level. "We will finish this war very soon and Aizen shall be no more" Ichigo stated walking through the giant hole followed by two espada that wanted revenge against Aizen.

When the hole closed the second girl that Nel was healing woke up and slowly rose to the gaze of Apache who gave a smirk to her "You got OWNED!" she stated in a proud voice as the girl named Mila-rose simply sat up in shock before "ARE YOU KIDDING ME ITS NOT LIKE YOU DID ANY BETTER!" She shouted at the other arrancar.

"This is going to take a long time…" Nel said sadly as she moved over to the third and last person who was dead to the world. "WHAT DID YOU SAY?" Both of the girls said in unison towards the ex-espada.

(Ichigo, Harribel and Stark)

All three them were travelling through the garganta that was filled with hell bent red and black surroundings. "So I am a bit curious as to what happened to you Ichigo Kurosaki. Would you mind to enlighten us on that matter?" Stark said catching the attention of both Harribel and Ichigo.

Ichigo bluntly stated "I will explain things to anybody who wants to know when we kill Aizen." At that moment all three speed up in almost unison but Ichigo went just a slight bit faster than them though only to put a few metres in between. Then he paced to them but still keeping that distance making it obvious that he doesn't want to talk.

"Alright whatever you say" Stark had said relaxing his tone so that he could think straight. "Stark…." A voice came from somewhere close by. "Hmm….?" Stark hummed as he realised that the voice was familiar and very close by.

"STARK" immediately after that second one he realised it was his gun talking. Stark just froze at the thought that Lilinette was still with him. "Y-y-your still alive?" Stark said with a shocked tone in his voice.

"Of course I am. What did you think you could knock me off that easily" she said with a bit of a tease to it. "Well I am glad that you are back" Stark said not putting any emotion into it. "Do I need to explain anything to you?" He said hoping that she would have heard everything that happened only to find that she had.

"Thank you substitute shinigami for helping Stark." Lilinette said to Ichigo who simply looked over his should and grinned. "You guys may have had you wounds healed but you are both low on reiatsu aren't you?" Ichigo stated as both of the espada nodded.

Ichigo slowed down and dropped behind them both about a metre before gaining pace again. He then moved within arms reach to the two espada and placed a hand on both of their backs.

Both unsure of what was about to happen they stiffened and all of a sudden Reiastu like no other flooded into their bodies from the man's hands. "What is this?" both asked around the same time as the man had let go and went to stand next to them.

"I just sent a portion of my reiatsu into both of you so that you can fight" Ichigo explained as they could see the exit. Both of the espada seemed shock at how much a portion was to this person both filled with unparalleled reiatsu running through them.

They soon came out of the hellish garganta only for Ichigo to widen his eyes as he could see his friends hanging from a building with ropes around their necks. "Tatsuki, Mizuiro, Keigo" He said with a sad fury then at the end he noticed that there hung both of his sisters who were lifeless and just dangled there.

"AIZEN I WILL CRUSH YOU" Ichigo shouted at the top of his lungs as he vanished before the two espada could even see what happened. Then both of them saw the massacre that had happened "This is not good we have to get there before everything goes down." Stark said with a hurried pace and using sonido to follow Ichigo along with Harribel.

Ichigo arrives in the middle of the street where Aizen was just about to slice Gin down when he was stabbed in the shoulder by Ichigo who had used the chain which had now extended in his new form to sling his sword at Aizen.

"Aizen you are going to die today" Ichigo had said with so much pain and hatred in his words that Aizen could feel his body almost giving in under the reiatsu that was being given out from the new hollow that could easily surpass the espada.

Gin was surprised by the matter and got away from the both of them losing the hogyoku to Aizen while doing so but he knew he couldn't get any closer. Ichigo saw that Gin was escaping but always knew that he may have been a snake but he showed no ill will towards anyone even while serving Aizen.

Gin immediately went through a garganta that he had made to the fake karakura in order to help the captain commander in a fight with Wonderweiss. "Kill him Kurosaki" Gin whispered just for good luck as he departed.

Ichigo then went straight up to Aizen and grabbed him by the face and took him away from the town where people were. "What the hell are you?" Aizen had said grasping his face after the ride they took.

Moments later millions of cero were launched from the mountains side so fast that Aizen could hardly dodge them and lost his left arm which served no real importance. "Well it looks like there is back up." Aizen pointed out but before he could do anything he was attacked by huge amounts of water crashing into his body.

"We will destroy you Aizen" Ichigo coldly stated as he fired a getsuga tensho straight into him leaving his body without a leg. But moments after the water stopped pushing him down did he regrow his lost limbs and heal his broken bones that were crushed by the water.

"So it seems my present was one that angered you instead of satisfying you" Aizen stated with a grin as he then recomposed himself with his zanpakuto in his hand. Ichigo glared him down unleashing wave upon wave of reiatsu filled with hatred and agony.

"Your time is up now." Ichigo stated with the same hatred he had just shown. He had immediately used sonido to appear beside Aizen and chopping his arm off, followed by Harribel puncturing his chest and Stark shooting a cero charged to its fullest from his gun.

Aizen now had lost his lower body, had his arm chopped off and a blade that stuck out of his chest. "Well well well" Ichigo said with a bit of payback in his voice though he wanted more but this is as much as possible. "Don't look so tough anymore do you Aizen?"

Aizen suddenly started coughing up a dark red liquid that seemed to now just flood out of all of his wounds which were too many to count. But before anyone could celebrate Aizen had healed his legs and a stump for an arm because he obvious had nowhere near enough strength to heal it all.

"DAMN" Aizen yelled in frustration "How did acquire this power? You shouldn't even be able to move from the battle with Ulquiorra. I saw it all as you were laying down dead you just rose again and killed him then you killed Yammy while he was the 0 espada".

Stark and Harribel looked with confusion not knowing that Yammy was the 0 espada and that Ichigo had killed Ulquiorra. "Well, I did die and so did my friends but I just have to kill you for what you are doing".

As he had spoken the three fighters each formed a large scale cero with Ichigo's being black and covered with red, Stark's black and covered in blue and Harribel's black and covered in yellow. All of them stated "Cero oscuras".

Seconds later Aizen was completely obliterated by the power shooting through him and the hogyoku was the only thing left as everything had cleared.

Ichigo went to pick up the item as both of the espada had let him only to find that it shot into his hand before even bending down. Startled Ichigo jumped back holding onto the hogyoku.

Both Stark and Harribel laughed at the thought of seeing that but Harribel kept it to herself by not actually laughing for people to hear. Stark just straight out smirked and laughed as silent as he could, trying to stop before he cracked out laughing.

Though it was easy for him because it is his usual nature to not do much as he muttered "It's finally over" Ichigo looked at him with a look smeared over his face with thanks written all over it.

Harribel blushed at the sight of his face though again not showing the blush as it was only light and her brown skin kept it hidden from sight. "Thank you for helping take care of Aizen, Nel should be here soon with your girls so don't worry about it" he said with a grin but went to a bit of a shocked face as he again noticed how beautiful the woman was standing before him.

Harribel noticed but then discarded the feeling she had as a large pink garganta was opened with the three girls that Harribel was worried about, Sun-sun, Mila-rose and Apache coming straight to Harribel who was clearly relieved.

Nel then walked through and dived straight at Ichigo hugging him tightly in her large breasts playfully. "ICHIGO IM SO HAPPY. YOU BEAT AIZEN DIDN'T YOU." Nel said shaking around.

"Lady Harribel, are you okay?" Apache stated as the three girls stopped before their leader. "Yes I am fine and Aizen is no more" She said with a slight smile that sent her girls into a trance thinking 'when the hell was the last time she smiled'.

Soon Nel looked down at Ichigo who had obviously fainted from the attack of the giant boobs. Then woken up again by Nel trying to kill him with her lethal weapons again, only to be forced to let go by the hands of an enraged Lilinette who despises giant breasts considering the size of her own ones.

"Get off him" Lilinette said tackling the former espada to the ground. "Oh I forgot to say some freak came through the garganta with us." Nel stated. As those words ran through his head he was confused as a man stood right outside the pink garganta that suddenly had closed…

* * *

Host: next time on this screwed up story

Ichigo: well...hello...again

Mystery man: YOUR GOING TO DIE

Ichigo: Shiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii-

Well that was fun to write actually and yes someone told me to recap from now on which I am going to do. Also I have been told to put in more detail which I actually didn't think about detail which I will start putting some more in next chapter. But anyways I'm not all that good with cliffhangers I hope that one was okayish for you people and have fun as I should upload again on either Monday or Thursday next week.

Cheers :D


	4. Aftermath and reqoup

Well I really don't know what happened but I swore I uploaded this three days ago though something obviously went wrong and I apologize for that. Anyway I am glad that I have finally got this out and the next chapter should be out soon as soon as I fix a few things in it.

Oh and yes I know I suck at writing and thats why I need all the help I can get with these chapters so please if you can leave a review of the countless of things I have done bad and sorry if anything disappoints you it was not intentional if it did.

sooo enjoy and...

I do not own Bleach (if I did I would be rich...)

Recap:

Soon Nel looked down at Ichigo who had obviously fainted from the attack of the giant boobs. Then woken up again by Nel trying to kill him with her lethal weapons again, only to be forced to let go by the hands of an enraged Lilinette who despises giant breasts considering the size of her own ones.

"Get off him" Lilinette said tackling the former espada to the ground. "Oh I forgot to say some freak came through the garganta with us." Nel stated. As those words ran through his head he was confused as a man stood right outside the pink garganta that suddenly had closed…

End Recap

* * *

Everyone forgot what Nel said about the man being a freak as soon as he had stepped out of the portal and everyone recognised him. Of course Nel just didn't want to say his name upon remembering his alliance with the man that had betrayed the espada. The man that stood there had a woman over his shoulder that was badly injured from being stabbed. The man that stood there was no other then Gin and he was holding Rangiku who was unconscious at the present time. "Well it looks like you finally killed him" Gin said with a relieved tone while looking at the man with orange hair that fell down to his lower back and his face covered with a mask that could scare anybody half way to hell.

The mask was white and it curled over the top of his head and over his face. It had two horns that shot out diagonally forward and upand they bent inwards halfway to the tip, the eyes of the man could not be seen though he did still have an obvious scowl towards the shinigami. He had his teeth on the mask that looked serrated and if they were to pull apart you would not put your hands near those teeth.

The teeth formed a very unnerving smile on the mask that was complimented by two strikes of red that ran down from his horns to the outside of his eyes down his chest and ended at his hollow hole. The face type hollow mask looked chipped and worn down in some places so it was not round, it was rather uneven.

His body was pure white except for the two red lines going down either side of his body, His hair ended at just a bit further down than his hole and his clothes from his shinigami outfit were torn apart leaving only the lower half to be seen. His hands and feet were white and had claw styled fingers that could sever an ordinary sword without any force to it.

"Well I am sorry about your friends I tried to kill him before he got to them but I was just too slow… I truly am sorry" Gin said with the saddest tone from anybody but then Ichigo just simply rose and walked away from everybody there with the look of despair written on his face, even though his face was covered it was obvious.

"Don't even speak about them…they had nothing to do with this…and yet they still…died". He then used sonido vanishing from the group as both of the espada noticed he looked distressed and void of emotion.

They soon arrived near where they had entered the town to find the newly made hollow taking his friends and family down off the building and taking them towards the graveyard. "It must be hard for him…but shouldn't their souls be in this city?" Harribel asked Stark who replied "Well I had already tried to see if there were any souls around but there was only an old man and an old lady but I will keep looking". With that Stark disappeared using sonido to search.

She nodded a bit surprised that she wanted to see this man's happy expression but could only feel his pain which seemed to radiate off to her.

"Well it seems I couldn't save any of you from him…I couldn't even save Orihime, Uryu or Chad". Ichigo was mourning as he slowly lowered the group of his friends into different graves that he had made himself by digging them out.

One by one he would place them and get a large stone to carve their name, lifespan and a message about them onto each grave. Giving final words to each of his friends he had finally reached his sisters. They were as pale as ghosts as he looked down and slowly lowered Yuzu with tears flowing from his mask which he thought would be impossible because he was now a hollow.

"Why… why… just why couldn't I have made it in time…" He expressed with the most overpowering but depressing reiatsu filling the air "I had everything I needed… I just needed more time…" Harribel stood over to the side of him, just far enough for him not to notice her.

'Why… why do I feel like… I am being crushed… not by his reiatsu… but by something else…' Harribel thought to herself watching the person in front of her lowering the lifeless kid into the ground.

She slowly approached him subconsciously not realising what she was doing till she was next to him as he started to lower Karin down. Harribel couldn't say a thing but still trying to with a tear flowing from her eye.

Whence he had said his goodbyes to the now passed away Karin and Yuzu he turned to Harribel which was very surprised at him because he just lunged at her and pulled them both into an intense hug. At first she tried to push him away from the overpowering hug then she gave in and put her arms around him for a few minutes.

While they were embracing each other he was mustering all his strength to talk about them "T-t-they d-did not de-serve this…" was all that came out as Harribel had no idea who the people were but could easily tell that they meant a lot to him.

Harribel decided to let him settle down before doing anything as she could imagine the pain of losing someone like her trio. 'Is this what I would be like if I had lost them in the war' She was thinking to herself. After a fair while she separated from the hug but seconds later regretting it as for one she could see the depressed man's face and that the warmth that had embraced her had now disappeared.

"We might want to go meet back up with the others…" Harribel said it as to not disturb him but she knew the shinigami would eventually come and no matter what has happened during the war they are still enemies.

Ichigo simply stood on his feet a bit wobbly then leaned down to the graves of his sisters and wishing them luck in their next life. Then with the help of Harribel, Ichigo made his way back to the group only to see Gin standing there with a large chunk out of his arm and Rangiku standing on his side both supporting each other but mostly Gin giving the support as Rangiku had sustained quite a large amount of damage. 'Nel had probly healed her so she isn't as bad as she was' Ichigo thought as he approached.

Stark had already left earlier from Harribel when he saw it was fit and regrouped with everyone but what surprised and and put him in disbelief was a figure with brown hair standing next to the primera. Though they were a fair way away the figure was obvious as a loud voice sang his name in the most ridiculous fashion.

"KEIGO!" Ichigo had yelled out only to get the figure bolting toward him with a huge grin across its face. As Keigo came into arms reach something weird happened and only Ichigo and Keigo could feel a slight tingling on their bodies as they both started to glow with Ichigo glowing a sickly red and black. Keigo was glowing a golden brown colour as he started to freak out about the reishi gathering around his body because he had no idea what it was.

After a few seconds it disappeared but everyone could see that Keigo had a very high reiatsu for a normal spirit.

After everything died down Keigo looked up to find his friend but could only see a mask that could be the ambassador for hell. But though he could have run off that instant there was something that just told him that he knew the person, although there was no other male hear and he could've sworn that it was Ichigo's voice "Ichigo…?" He mustered out.

Over the short distant back to the group Ichigo had shortly summarised up the whole events of his powers and the war. Keigo surprisingly wasn't surprised by this as he had already seen Ichigo and the afro shinigami fighting on the odd occasion but payed no attention.

Ichigo noticed for the first time that Kaigo was missing his chain on his chest that makes him a plus but then he also saw there was no hole and he was completely confused.

"Keigo what happened to you?" Ichigo said in a very low but confused voice, Keigo replied sadly "Well I could see everyone getting cut apart by the crazy guy…then I saw the same thing happen to your… sisters… I am sorry I couldn't do anything for them it just happened so quick and before I knew it a hand had gone through my chest and I just fell…"

"D-don't worry Keigo I know you w-wouldn't be able to do anything…so just don't blame yourself…" Ichigo stated stiffly with some stuttering within his words.

Keigo looked at him with regret "When I was killed I suddenly turned into this form after the guy went to kill this dude I ran into a building" Keigo pointed at Gin "But he came back later and took all of our bodies".

"But what happened to your chain…you don't have a hole either…?" Ichigo asked Keigo who jumped at the question "Whats with all this talk about this chain or hole am I meant to have on me…I MEAN COME ON SOMEONE TELL ME!" with his usual hyped up voice.

Ichigo let out a chuckle that seemed to vibrate the air and soon it went deeper and deeper till he could send chills through anybody. This caused everyone to sweat drop.

"Well I will explain what has happened" Gin started "There have been a few cases where this has happened, the soul of the person is neither a plus nor a hollow. It is a plus that has a choice or the choice can be made by others such as shinigami or arrancars."

"If this type of soul is cut by an arrancar's blade it will be transformed into an adjuchas but if cut by a shinigami's blade it will be a soul reaper with powers relative to a Lieutenant, though if left alone it would be sent straight to hell not because it's a sinner but because it has no rightfull place." Gin had continued "If devoured by a hollow its existence simply disappears".

They all were a bit confused at first then the trio who serve Harribel started having a go at Keigo because he could skip the whole evolution process. Keigo was just wondering what to choose from what he can see and has seen over the past.

"Well…my choice is pretty obvious…" Keigo stated surprisingly quietly compared to his previous outbursts. "I am going with….Ichigo and that's that".

Ichigo was only surprised by how serious he had made it sound considering the very few times he actually said anything in a serious tone.

"Keigo you do un…" Ichigo was cut off by Keigo "YES…I completely…understand what this means, I have been able to see these monsters and the afro dude with the sword for a while now…"

"At first I thought they were just filming some random show or they were cosplaying or something…but after being attacked by those monsters I realised that they were real…" Keigo continued "One time I thought I saw you save me from some mosquito type things but I just thought it was a dream afterwards."

"Okay Keigo so you truly want to come along with me to Heuco Mundo…" Ichigo said rhetorically already knowing the answer the only thought going through his mind was 'Damn please don't regret this Keigo…please…'

Though he _was_ extremely happy he was also sad for his friend to have to live in Heuco Mundo. Ichigo was lifting his sword off of his back when Nel and harribel went straight in front of him to stop him.

"Ichigo I will handle this you shouldn't have to stab your own friend down" Nel stood with her back to him shaking at the thought of stabbing Ichigo's friend for him so he wouldn't have to do it.

"Nel…every one of the espada knows that you hate to injure defenceless people just let me do it…" Harribel was stopped at the end of her sentence when Ichigo walked past both girls and up to his friend "If anyone here is to stab him it should be me" Ichigo said with sword in hand "Gin…how does this work?"

"Well basically you stab him where he wants his hollow hole to be" Gin stated calming with the lady still leaning on him. "But I must warn you that it will cause immense pain…"

Keigo was wide eyed with his mouth open and tears about to gush out as Ichigo had lifted his sword up "I'm sorry Keigo… please forgive me for this…" Ichigo said calmly as he brought his sword down with a huge amount of resistance only to puncture a deep hole in Keigo's chest where he had shown that he wanted it in the same spot as Ichigo.

Keigo was speechless as the pain had struck him and he felt himself dying "A…a…a.a...a…" He was trying to scream when a wail came from his voice and a golden brown reiatsu had enveloped him on the spot.

The trio, Lillnette and Rangiku fell to their knees while Ichigo, Stark, Harribel, Nel and Gin were unaffected. Though his powers were a high adjuchas it was still no match for the top arrancars of Heuco Mundo, Ichigo the newly evolved vizard into a hollow and the former captain.

When the reiatsu died down a bit a figure emerged though very oddly as it seemed kind of like a similar version of Ichigo, but still very different with the horns underdeveloped and not even making it to the bend and a long tail that was colourless white, until the end where it was blood red.

The mask spread across his head his whole body was also white with no particular markings on it. His face had a similar smile but a bit goofier and his teeth were blunt and not serrated like Ichigo's teeth. He had sharp claws and sharp toes and almost looked like a larger version of a raptor with blunt teeth and normal sized arms and legs though still equipped with the claws on both feet.

His yellow irises were clearly visible as all of the people looked on in surprise except for the other adjuchas who were really pissed at how high his level was though were happy cause there were not many guys for them to have as all the guys who seemed nice were just Ichigo and Stark.

'_Damn he is hot…_' they all thought in unison, Keigo turned to Ichigo who was surprised at what had happened when a hole appeared right next to the group and Wonderwiess came flying out sword eye level with Keigo only to find him getting caught mid leap by Ichigo.

"Wonderwiess stop this, Aizen has fallen to this man" Stark said in his usual voice. Luckily for Stark, Wonderwiess liked him and listened to the primera.

As Wonderwiess obeyed and put his sword away Ichigo had put his arm back down. Keigo was scared to hell looking for his expected sword like the other people around him, but was surprised when it was not there.

"Aren't I meant to have a sword?" Keigo questioned when Stark replied "well to get a sword you need to be an arrancar"

Keigo looked confused at this matter before Gin took him over to the side and explained everything about hollow evolution.

"Zangetsu? What the hell?" Ichigo questioned himself upon seeing his sword slowly disappear from sight.

"The same applies to you Ichigo" Harribel said in a normal voice that wasn't her normal strict voice but softer. This surprised Stark who had never heard her talk like this.

"Well we better get moving now because this place will be overrun by shinigami soon." Stark stated as some of the gates opened in the sky revealing squad members everywhere but before anyone could notice Ichigo grabbed Harribel, Nel and Keigo opened a Garganta and went straight to Heuco Mundo. They were followed up with Stark, Lillinette, Wonderwiess with the three girls following up behind. Gin stayed with Rangiku while the shinigami surrounded them.

As all of them arrived onto the desert floor all of a sudden everyone was pushed away while wind started to build up around Ichigo only for the air to turn black and slowly expand and soon everyone was engulfed by the strong black wind that seemed to resonate from a similarity to Aizen's reiatsu which sent shivers down the spines of everyone.

* * *

Well its done and I did it now I shall bask in all the hate :P

Okay well im not leaving my suburb for awhile and will have heaps of time (even though someone didn't tell me about a trip to Canada... I COULD BE THERE!)

Also my time away from my house did not go in vein as I wrote a different story because I didn't have this story to work off while I was not here and by here I mean my house because I doubt I would live on the internet...

But that will come in due time as I am not working on that until I get into a proper pattern and I will leave the thoughts to you with one hint (crossover) but thats it and I probs won't start putting it up until I get into a rhythm with writing because im focusing on twisted life atm (at the moment, if u didn't know).

But alls good I hope you enjoyed it and fun with whatever your doing that I care nothing about... CYA...


End file.
